1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, an air conditioning apparatus, and an air conditioning method, which cool passenger space of a vehicle such as an automobile or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle such as an automobile or the like commonly has an air conditioning apparatus which starts a cooling operation to cool the passenger space thereof, when a user gets in the vehicle and starts its engine by operating an ignition key.
With such an existing air conditioning apparatus, a cooling cycle is started when a user gets in the vehicle and operates the ignition key to start the engine. Accordingly, time delay occurs until the passenger space is actually cooled. Therefore, in a situation where, for example, a vehicle is parked under the burning sun, its passenger space is heated, and thus a user has to endure the hot passenger space until the passenger space is cooled.
In order to solve such an existing problem, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) Nos. 2006-168476, 2010-216739; 2008-296901, 2007-168466, 2008-183996, and 2005-238911 have disclosed techniques for releasing the compressed air into passenger space. In addition, JP-A No. 2007-297965 has disclosed a power generation and air cooling system taking advantage of pressure and heat of emission gas.
With a mechanism for releasing such compressed air into passenger space, there are conditions to be considered regarding energy used to compress air.